


Can't Keep My Hands Off You

by TheEmcee



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieyasu found it almost impossible to keep his hands off of Mitsunari. But who could honestly blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: I wanted to write some more of this pairing. Plus, I’m kind of doing this as a birthday present for my best friend, Helen. This one’s for you, Helen! Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section below. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~

Can’t Keep My Hand off You

~…~

 

His hands traveled down the long, thin body that he had memorized years ago. He knew every part of it, knew it better than he even knew his own, and yet, he couldn’t take his hands off of it. If anything, his addiction, and he was well aware he was addicted, only grew the more he touched Mitsunari, the more he was able to run his hands over his bare skin. It was so unlike his own flesh; it was pale and mostly smooth save for the few scars that Mitsunari had accumulated over the years. He hadn’t risen above the ranks to become Hideyoshi’s general through sheer dumb luck. 

His lips followed his hands, tasting that nearly perfect flesh as though it were the first time. Although he had done this so many times, although he had made love to Mitsunari so many times, the pleasure he derived from just this act alone would never diminish, never become dull or meaningless. 

A smile graced his lips as Mitsunari’s soft gasps and moans reached his ears. He thoroughly enjoyed listening to them; it was not like Mitsunari to show weakness and for him to cry out in want and desire while they made love meant more to Ieyasu than he could actually vocalize. 

Hands that had seen too many battles, too many wars, and bore too many scars traveled up that pale, smooth back and Ieyasu couldn’t contain the grin at the shivers he was given. They only fueled his desire, only made him want more of Mitsunari. More would never be enough, he knew that. He could make love to Mitsunari every minute of every day and it still wouldn’t be enough to sate him. His addiction was probably more along the lines of obsession, yet he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Mitsunari,” he whispered as his lips traveled up the pale chest and neck of his lover, leaving a trail of kisses and saliva behind. 

Claw-like hands gripped his back, nails breaking the skin, but he didn’t mind it. Part of him even liked how Mitsunari did that; it meant that he was doing his job and satisfying his beloved in ways that only he could. That long, thin body pressed against his own as his hands traveled up and down Mitsunari’s back, blunt fingernails scraping against his skin gently, just enough to make it pleasurable, but not enough to harm him. He would never hurt Mitsunari ever again, not if he could help it. Too much has happened and he refuses to lose the one person he’s ever truly loved. 

One hand traveled around from Mitsunari’s back to his chest, gently sliding down until it wrapped around his leaking erection. Ieyasu smiled as he began slowly stroking Mitsunari, knowing it would cause his silver haired lover’s impatience to grow. He kissed his jawline as he held Mitsunari close to him, their bodies practically glued together by the light sheen of sweat. His smile widened when he heard Mitsunari growl in frustration at his slow strokes.

“Ieyasu…!” Mitsunari groaned, his head falling back onto the sheets. 

Ieyasu silenced his moans with a kiss, his tongue gently running over his lips until they parted for him. As they kissed, Ieyasu’s hand released Mitsunari’s erection and traveled to his puckered entrance, prodding it gently with a finger. He felt Mitsunari’s body tense as his finger entered him and he broke their passionate kiss to place a soft, chaste one to his lips. 

Mitsunari panted as Ieyasu crooked his finger and covered his face in kisses. Chocolate brown eyes traveled over his usually pale face, which was flushed a beautiful red, and his smile turned tender, warming, and loving. Inserting a second finger, Ieyasu began to scissor Mitsunari’s tight body. He adored how tight Mitsunari always was whenever they made love; although they made love so often, it was always this way and it was another thing he loved about the silver haired man.

“Ah! I-Ieyasu…” Mitsunari panted, his hands gripping almost painfully to Ieyasu’s shoulders. 

Ieyasu kissed him when he added a third finger and began thrusting them in and out of the familiar body beneath him. Feeling Mitsunari cling to him, arch against him, and shudder at his ministrations only served to arouse Ieyasu further. His own neglected cock throbbed painfully and every time it brushed against Mitsunari’s skin he gasped and groaned. 

When he was satisfied with stretching Mitsunari, he removed his fingers and detached himself from his lover’s body. Reaching over to the stand by the futon, he retrieved a bottle of oil and poured some in the palm of his hand. Placing it back, Ieyasu’s eyes met Mitsunari’s as he began lathering himself up, not missing the way Mitsunari watched him. 

Grinning, Ieyasu leaned down and devoured Mitsunari’s lips with his own as he parted those long, gorgeous legs. Positioning himself at his lover’s entrance, he slowly pushed the head of his cock in, loving how that mere act along cause Mitsunari’s entire body to convulse in pleasure and desire. Slowly, Ieyasu pressed the entire way into that familiar body he had come to know and adore so very much. 

Stilling himself inside Mitsunari’s body, Ieyasu kissed him over and over again until Mitsunari was a panting mess beneath him, his fingers clawing at his back, shoulders, and arms as he tried to ride himself on Ieyasu’s cock. Chuckling fondly, he pulled out until only the tip remained inside before he thrust back into his lover, relishing the gasp that escaped him. 

Slowly, he began to pick up speed, stilling every so often only to listen to Mitsunari’s whines and pleas. When he himself felt as though he were on the verge of exploding, Ieyasu threw his teasing aside and began pounding into Mitsunari’s body without restraint. Experience had taught him that Mitsunari could handle it and loved it just as much if not more than he did. Listening to those whines and pants and moans only served to fuel him and Ieyasu lost himself in the pure, unadulterated pleasure that was consuming his body. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Mitsunari. Ieyasu reached down and began stroking his silver haired lover again, this time faster than before. Mitsunari’s body arched and jerked as he was being stroked and pounded into and Ieyasu watched as he threw his head back and arched in a way that would break a normal man’s body in half. Mitsunari came all over his hand and both of their stomachs, his body tense and still until he rode out his orgasm. That sudden clenching around his cock was all that it took for Ieyasu.

With a fearsome cry of pleasure, Ieyasu came inside of Mitsunari’s body, thrusting as he filled up his thin lover with his seed. Ieyasu watched as Mitsunari collapsed onto the futon, his chest rising and falling as he panted heavily. Soon, he joined him, falling onto the cool sheets beside him, his body slick with sweat as he watched Mitsunari with half-lidded eyes. Bringing a hand up, he gently stroked Mitsunari’s cheek, causing his lover to turn and look at him. Crossing the small space that separated him, Ieyasu kissed him sweetly, smiling as he felt Mitsunari kiss him back lazily, his body practically drained of energy. 

Ieyasu pulled Mitsunari into his arms and cuddled him as the world around them went dark.


End file.
